yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie Main Characters
The Main Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie. Protagonists Yu-Gi-Oh - The identity Yugi assumed to be able to use his powers openly without fear of his loved ones being attacked by the enemies he knew he'd make. He first used it when Mana was dangling from a damaged helicopter, and Yu-Gi-Oh quickly flew up and saved Mana. He then caught the hellicopter when it fell and placed it back on the roof with Mana. He then said that he hoped what happened didn't put Mana off of flying since statistically speaking, it was the safest way to travel. He then flew off, calling himself a friend when Mana asked who he was. Later that night, he foiled a jewell robbery, and brought in a ship full of bank robbers to the police station. He also helped a little girl get her cat down out of a tree. His last act that night was saving Air Force 1 from crashing when he held up the damaged part of the plane and helped it land. That morning, Yu-Gi-Oh told these events to the image of his father, and Aknamkanon explained that pride was a dangerous thing, and if it wasn't for pride, he'd be able to hold him in his arms that day. Yu-Gi-Oh later went to Mana's apartment to explain a little bit about himself to her, and he explained that he came from Krypton, and he was there to fight for Truth, Justice, and the American way. Following that, Yu-Gi-Oh took Mana for a flight around Metropolis where the pair began to fall in love with each other. After that, Mana came up with the idea of naming him, Yu-Gi-Oh, since he said in the interview that he almost never lost at games. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi Moto']] - After being adopted by the Motos, they named him Yugi, after his step-mother's maiden name. Yugi developed a friendship, and a crush, for a girl named Tea, and he was constantly bullied by Tea's boyfriend, Ushio. When he was eighteen, his step-father, Solomon, died of heart failure. Yugi blamed himself and later went North after finding a crystal in the ship that brought him to Earth. He then went north after having a family friend named Ben Hubard look after his mother. Upon arriving at the North Pole, he instinctively threw the crystal into the ice where it formed a crystal-like structure. There, Yugi met his biological father, Aknamkanon. He then learned about his Kryptonian herritage and vowed to use his powers to protect mankind... As a hero the world would know world over as Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugi then moved to Metropolis and got a job at the Daily Planet. There, Yugi meets his boss, Valon, his reporting partner, Mana, and the Planet's newest photographer, Joey. Yugi later saves Mana from a mugger by covertly catching a bullet that was about to hit her. He then used his identity as the hero Yu-Gi-Oh for the first time when he saved Mana from falling to her death. Yugi then spent his time helping out around the city. He later told this to his father, and he was warned that pride was dangerous and led to the destruction of the Kryptonian people. Yugi then learned that Valon wanted to know everything about his alter-ego and snuck a letter into Mana's notes about meeting his alter-ego at eight. Afterwards, Yugi arrived at Mana's door as himself and asked if he could take her out for a bite as a way to comfort her over nearly dying. As she went to grab a jacket, he considered telling Mana who he was, but he chickened out before he could. [[Atem|'Atem']] - The infant son of Aknamkanon and Linknem. He was sent to Earth by his parents, so he would survive Krypton's destruction. After three years, Atem landed on Earth and met a farming couple named Solomon and Ashita Moto. Atem later saved the two from being crushed by their car with newly developed super-strength. He was then adopted by them and became Yugi Moto. When he was eighteen and built the Fortress of Solitude, he discovered his true origins from a hologram of his father and became Yu-Gi-Oh, combining his small town values with his Kryptonian legacy. He got a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet as Yugi and protects the city of Metropolis as Yu-Gi-Oh. After his first day of saving Metropolis, Atem told his father, and Aknamkanon explained that pride was a dangerous thing, and he couldn't let it get the better of him. [[Grandpa Solomon Moto|'Solomon Moto']] - A farmer from Smallville, Kansas. During a drive home from church, Solomon and his wife Ashita discovered Atem's ship. Solomon was reluctant to keep Atem at first since he wasn't sure where he was from until Atem saved his and Ashita's life with his just developed super strength. He then agreed to adopt him if only to keep him safe and grew to care for him as a real son. They then named him Yugi after Ashita's middle name. As Yugi grew and gained more abilities, Solomon realized that Yugi was meant for something more than just scoring touch downs, so he instilled a sense of responsibility into Yugi. Shortly into Yugi's senior year, Solomon died of heart failure and was mourned by his family and friends. [[Ashita Moto|'Ashita Moto']] - Solomon's wife. During a drive home from church, Ashita and Solomon discovered Atem's ship. Ashita was eager to adopt the little three-year-old boy they found in there as she couldn't have children herself, and he was all alone. Solomon didn't agree until the care nearly fell on top of them before Atem caught it and lifted it up. He then agreed if only to keep the boy safe. They then adopted him and named him Yugi after Ashita's maiden name. When her husband died, Ashita was saddened but managed to remain strong enough to comfort Yugi, who took it badly since he believed he could have saved him. She then encouraged him to go north after Yugi found a crystal in his old ship. She was then helped around the farm by a family friend named Ben Hubard as Yugi completed high school and college on top of training in the North Pole with his biological father. When Yugi got a job at the Daily Planet, he arranged for half of his paycheck to be sent to his mother, who by now had silver hair. [[Mana|'Mana Lane']] - A young girl about two years younger than Yugi. She met him at a distance one day as he raced a train and saw him beat it. She then told her mother, but she thought she was just having an over-active imagination. Mana then promised that people would listen to her one day. She then admitted to herself that she thought Yugi was cute. Only eleven years after that, she became a reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis and easily wrote several stories, though her spelling needed constant comment, which she admitted. A year into a carreer, she was reluctantly given a partner named Yugi. During lunch, they were pulled aside by a mugger, but when Mana refused to give him her purse, he shot at her, but Yugi intercepted. When Mana checked on him, he open his eyes and explained his okay shape away by saying that he must have fainted. That night, Mana went to interview a hellicopter pilot, but there was an accident, and Mana nearly fell to her death when she was saved by Yugi's heroic alter-ego, Yu-Gi-Oh. After being saved, she passes out. The next afternoon, Mana found a note from him in her notebook and got a one-on-one interview with him on the balcony of her apartment. After talking with him, Yu-Gi-Oh talked her into flying around the city with him. As they did this, Mana found herself falling in love with him. After the flight, Mana decided to call him Yu-Gi-Oh since he said he almost never lost at games. Joey Wheeler - A new photographer at the Daily Planet. He's already friends with Mana as he took a picture of her for fun and helped her with her spelling. He also met a new reporter named Yugi. He was at the meeting where Valon demanded to know about Yu-Gi-Oh. Valon White - The news editor of the Daily Planet. He is a kind boss but stubborn in his decisions. He asigns Yugi to Mana's beat as her partner and explains to Yugi that a good reporter makes all his stories great. After Yu-Gi-Oh arrived, Valon demanded to know as much as his reporters could get about him, claiming that the person who talked to him would have the most important interview since God talked to Moses. Antagonists [[Seto Kaiba|'Seto Kaiba']] - A criminal mastermind who is determined to pull of the crime of the century. His base is twenty miles beneath the city of Metropolis, and living with him is his lackey Marik and his girlfriend, Ishizu. His plan involves people always needing land and paying through the nose to get it. When a man ended up saving the city several times over with amazing abilities, Kaiba found it interesting as now he had to face the challenge of the century to commit the crime of the century. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie Category:Characters Category:Main Characters